


Heat Haze Daze

by Seto_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Vocaloid
Genre: Based off of Kagerou Daze, I was actually proud of this and decided to post it here, M/M, TRIGGER WARNING FOR ONE SUICIDE IN HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: It was hot out. Gold hated the heat, but not as much as Silver hated summer. Wait— That truck! Why is that? Why can't it stop?! Why is this repeating?! Why won't it stop?!PreciousMetalShipping, GoldxSilverBased on the song 'Heat Haze Daze'Rated PG for character deaths and blood.-COMPLETE-





	1. The First Few Cycles

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

Dammit, it was so damn hot. Gold wiped away the sweat on his brow. "Geez, how can anyone stand this weather? Summer is stupid and I just hate this whole stupid season!" Silver complained. Gold just chuckled. He had forgotten about how much Silver hated Summer and heat, it was probably because he was always wearing that thick jacket. "Fuck...! Dammit Sneasel! Come back!" Silver screamed as his Pokémon ran off. "Oi! Don't worry Silver he'll be back."

"But Gold...! I've had him since I was a child! I can't let him run off." Silver protested. "Well then let me go get him." Gold stated. Silver just punched Gold before heading out after Sneasel, running onto the street. "Oi! Silver wait for the—" Gold stopped before he was finished talking. Much to his horror Silver had run out before the light had even turned yellow. The sound of screeching metal hit Gold's ears. He heard what sound like a scream and then there was nothing else.

"...No!" Gold screamed, he felt the world start to spin. He thought he saw someone who looked like Red talking to him. The person had said; "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"

**August 14, 12:14 pm**

Gold awoke with a start, he wasn't too sure what to make of that dream. He tried to calm down. He looked at the time. Crap! He was supposed to meet Silver soon. Gold jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

"You're late." Silver hissed. "Only by like two minutes." Gold said as he stuck out his tongue. Silver rolled his eyes before he let out a huff. "Oi! Get over it Silver! Let's just relax!" Gold said with a laugh. Silver sighed and nodded his head slightly. "Relaxing sounds nice. But this damn heat is pissing me off!" Silver hissed.

"Sneasel! Get the hell back here!" Silver shouted. Gold was about to open his mouth to tell Silver to leave the Pokémon be when he remembered his dream. "Oi, Silver. C'mon. Let's go. I'm sure if we grab some Pokéfood that Sneasel will come back." Gold said. Silver nodded his head and allowed Gold to lead him away.

"Gold. Where the hell are you going?! The store isn't this way you idiot!" Silver hissed in Gold's ear. "Yea well... Sorry. I... I know where there's a new store I want to try out." Gold replied. Silver pulled his hand away. "Dammit Gold. I don't care. Let's go to the closest store." Silver snapped. Gold shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno know. I mean—" Gold didn't even get to finish speaking before the horror started.

The passersby were screaming. Pointing up the sky. Gold couldn't understand. Didn't he...? It was only a few seconds before the first pipe fell. "Crap! Silver!" Gold reached out his hand to grab Silver but he was knocked to the ground by a rolling pipe. Gold looked up and could only watch as Silver got impaled. Gold felt faint he looked away and saw Red again. The other only said; "Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!" this time. As Gold looked at Silver again he could have swore that he saw Silver smile.

**August 15, 10:35 am**

Gold awoke with a start. He held his face in his hands and cried. What day was it even? He checked his Pokégear and saw it was the 15th of August. Gold frowned and got out of bed. He had a few hours to waste until he had to meet Silver in the park. Gold had decided to turn on his computer and see what he could find out about his dreams.

**August 15, 12:08 pm**

"Hey Silver!" Gold called out happily. "...You're early." Silver stated. Gold just shrugged his shoulders. "Yea, and?" Gold asked. Silver just sighed before standing up. "If you're early then the world must be ending." Silver said with a smirk. Gold was about to argue when he saw Red again. "Silver! let's go!" Gold said as he grabbed the other's hand and raced away.

"Where the hell are we going Gold?!" Silver asked in a frustrated voice. He didn't like to be pulled around. "Shut up Silver! I have to—" Gold stopped. He could just explain it all. He couldn't tell about his dreams and seeing Red and just. Gold noticed that Silver was heading up some stairs. "Where are you going?" Gold asked. "This is a great look-out place! Just come on!" Silver replied. Gold followed Silver up.

Silver had been right. The view was wonderful. Gold looked over the rail and was just awestruck. This sight was the best. "Hey Silver I—" Gold had stopped speaking because he saw Red again. Silver was puzzled and looked at Gold. "What is it?" Silver asked as he frowned. "Be careful I—" Gold started to say, he didn't get to finish talking. Silver suddenly slipped and fell down the stairs. Gold let out a scream as Red started to mock him. The world started to spin as Gold blacked out.


	2. Heat and Repeat

**August 14, 8:46 am**

Gold awoke with a start. He was really starting to get freaked out. He grabbed his Pokégear and checked the time and date. This was starting to get annoying. "Stupid dream." Gold hissed. It was a dream, right? Gold rubbed his head. He had a few hours until he had to meet Silver in the park. Gold really just wanted to stay in bed. But he knew it wouldn't be allowed.

**August 14, 12:00 pm**

"You're pretty early." Silver said with a frown. "I'm not  _that_ early. And the world isn't ending. Don't even question this shit." Gold snapped. Silver just stared at Gold. "Bad mood?" Silver asked in a slightly worried tone. "I don't know. I just... I've been having weird dreams. That's all. Anyways, ready to leave?" Gold asked. "Of course I'm ready."

**August 14, 1:06 pm**

Gold had been counting down the seconds, counting down the minutes and hours. So far nothing had happened. He was happy now. Just a stupid dream and nothing more. "It's hot out." Silver whined. "We'll go and get ice cream. C'mon." Gold said with a smile. "Ice cream sucks." Silver complained. "No it doesn't! Shut up. Let's go now!" Gold snapped as he grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him along.

**August 14, 3:14 pm**

"...Why do you keep on looking at your Pokégear?" Silver asked with a frown. "Uh... No reason. I mean, I just..." Gold wasn't sure how to explain it. If he tried he'd have to start with the dreams and then talk about his fears... "Hey. Gold... Are you okay?" Silver asked. "Yea, I'm fine... I'm just... I'm tired I guess." Gold replied. "Well maybe you should go home and rest. Come on. I'll walk you home." Silver said.

**August 14, 3:40 pm**

"Dammit. I never noticed how far your house was." Silver muttered. "It's not that far, it's just that the heat makes it horrid." Gold mumbled. The heat always made walking anywhere awful. "But... New Bark Town is really annoying. Can I just dump you off at a Pokémon Center?" Silver asked. "I don't—" Gold just didn't get to finish talking. He was shoved to the ground. "What the hell?! Who did that?!" Gold asked, starting to get really annoyed. Gold looked back and was startled to see that Silver was gone. "...Silver?" Gold asked with a frown. There wasn't an answer. Suddenly there was a scream. "...Crap!" Gold shouted. Suddenly Gold caught sight of Red again. This time he said; "You can't stop it." The world started to spin again. The damn heat was so annoying. It wasn't long before the whole world turned black.

**August 15, 4:56 am**

Gold woke up screaming. His sheets were soaked with sweat. Gold's breathing was ragged as he looked around his room. It was still dark outside. Probably early in the morning. Gold looked at his Pokégear. It was  _really_ early in the morning. Gold just groaned as he got out of bed. Was this ever going to end. Gold got up and went to his computer. He decided to look up about this strange dreams.

**August 15, 6:44 am**

Gold shut down his computer and sighed. That wasn't really good news. Was he actually stuck in a loop? Was this a loop? Why did it have to happen? There was a lot of time before Silver would be heading to the park. Gold decided to send Silver a message, telling him to stay home rather than go out to the park.

**August 15, 10:32 am**

Gold groaned, he must have fallen asleep or something. He had four messages from Silver. Gold sighed and read them. He had sent one each hour since Gold had sent his first message.  
From: Silver  
Time: 7:10 am  
 _Why should I stay home?_

From: Silver  
Time: 8:10 am  
 _Hello? You going to answer?_

From: Silver  
Time: 9:10 am  
 _You're a moron Gold. I'm going to meet you at the park at 12:10. Okay?_

From: Silver  
Time: 10:10 am  
 _Actually I'm going to meet you at 12:30. Don't be late._

Gold didn't bother to send a message back. He knew that Silver was going to go no matter what. Gold crawled back into bed and started to cry.

**August 15, 12:25 pm**

Where the hell was Gold?! He usually would have sent a message by now saying he was either coming or was going to be late. Silver was getting impatient. Silver sat down on the swing and sighed. Gold would come by sooner or later and if he was late then so be it. If he was late that would be better. Suddenly Silver got a message.

From: Golden Fool  
Time: 12:26 pm  
 _I'm on my way! Sorry! I fell back asleep twice!_

Silver sighed and didn't bother to text back. Gold was a moron, if he fell asleep twice he'd probably be more awake by now. But how much longer did they have together? Would it end? These days filled with heat always had made Silver grouchy. He'd probably storm off or something.  _If it comes to that then so be it. As long as I can see him again..._

**August 15, 12:45 pm**

"...You're late." Silver snapped. "Well, if you think about it... Am I really late? Time is really just a measurement of something that is completely meaningless until we give it meaning." Gold said. "Now's not the time for that! Come on! Let's go!" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed Gold's hand and pulled him along. "Whoa! Slow down!" Gold said as they crossed the street. "But I... I just want to..." Silver started to say, he didn't get to finish since Gold had hugged him. "Hey... It's fine but... There's no need to rush." Gold explained. Silver could feel the tears fill his eyes. Gold always knew how to cheer him up.

**August 15, 6:58 pm**

"I think it's about time we've go moving." Gold said. Silver stared at him before opening his mouth to protest. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Gold suggested. Silver sighed and nodded his head. "Okay. I'm not that hungry. But I can eat. I want to go swimming."

**August 15, 8:45 pm**

"Are you sure about this?" Gold asked, he didn't like this idea at all. Silver snorted before nodding his head. "Swimming is fun and it's a great way to beat this damn heat." Silver explained. The plan made sense but Gold was really frightened now. If this was really going to end like he thought then it was better to just leave. "I'm going in. You can watch if you want to."

Gold stared out at the water. Silver was swimming farther and farther away from shore. Gold wanted to tell him to come closer but thought it would sound stupid. The heat was starting to make Gold sleepy. He yawned before noticing that Silver had gone out of sight. Gold frowned before spotting Red yet again. "Cue the heat and repeat." He said. Gold felt his head start to ache. The world was spinning again. "...Dammit...!" Gold hissed before passing out.


	3. The Plan to End It

**August 14, 2:02 am**

Gold stared at the ceiling, he had been awake for about half an hour now. He had to figure out how to end this all. He sat up and walked over to his computer. There had to be a way to end this. There just had to be. Gold decided to look up and find any and all information about time loops.

**August 14, 8:00 am**

Gold knew what he had to do now. But it wasn't even that good of a plan. If he kept Silver home he'd probably stay alive. Gold knew he couldn't just tell Silver to stay home so he decided to try a different tactic. He sent Silver a message saying he was going to meet Silver at his house.

**August 14, 12:30 pm**

Gold walked up to the door and knocked. He was a bit nervous. He actually didn't expect Silver to agree to this. Gold had only been to Silver's house at least three times before. Gold waited for a few minutes before the door open. "Hey Gold. Come on in." Silver said as he smiled. Gold nodded his head and walked inside.

"I was actually surprised when you said you wanted to come over to my house." Silver murmured. Gold just shrugged his shoulders. "I just... I remembered how you hate the heat so I decided that we could stay in your house which is nice and cool." Gold explained. "You're a total moron. I didn't need any of this..." Silver bit his lip.

**August 14, 5:30 pm**

Gold yawned slightly. Silver stared at Gold and laughed. "Tired?" He asked. Gold just nodded his head. "I got up really early today because I couldn't sleep." Gold explained. "Well then rest. You can—" Silver didn't even got to finish. He heard a knock on the door. "I have to get that. I might be the delivery person." Silver stated as he got up. Gold nodded his head and waited. He spotted Red again. "It's useless..." He whispered. Suddenly Gold heard a shot. Gold got up and raced to the front door. "Silver!" Gold screamed as he held the other in his arms. It seemed that staying home wouldn't help save Silver. Gold heard laughter as the room began to spin and then there was nothing but darkness...


	4. Hopeless

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

"SILVER DON'T DO IT!" Gold screamed. "But—" Silver started to say. Gold held onto Silver's hand tightly. "Don't chase after Sneasel. Don't chase after him. Don't go anywhere. Please... Just stay here with me..." Gold begged. The tears were starting to fill his eyes. How many times had these dreadful days been repeated? Week? Months? Years? Gold just didn't know. He didn't want to lose Silver. "Let go Gold!" Silver snapped as he struggled to get out of Gold's grip. "You're hurting me!"   
Gold stared at Silver with sorrow in his eyes. "I just can't let you go. I can't... If I lose you one more time I swear I'll—" Gold didn't even get to finish talking before Silver stopped him. "Gold. I don't understand what you're talking about but know this... I'll never leave you, well I'll never just abandon you. I'll always be here for you don't worry." Silver said before kissing Gold. The tears streamed down Gold's face. He couldn't bare to lose Silver now. "If I lose you I'll—" "Shush Gold. Let's just go and watch a movie or something. I think the heat might be getting to you."

They walked down the street, passing by a lot of people. Most of them were their friends. Yellow, Green, Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby... Gold wasn't sure what to say. No one even bother to say hi to them or even speak to them. It was if they were in their own little world. "Hey Gold! Look! They're making a Proteam Omega movie!" Silver shouted. Gold laughed softly. Silver loved Proteam Omega, it was nice to see that Silver had a childish side. "Hey. Maybe when it comes out we can watch it!" Gold said. "It comes out tomorrow! I can't wait until then!" Silver said with a giggle. 

**August 15, 6:47 pm**

"I'm so excited Gold! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!" Silver said with a grin. "Haha! I bet!" Gold replied. Silver spotted a rope hanging around. "Hey look!" Silver said as he raced over to it. "It's a rope... What about it?" Gold asked, confused. "Um. I don't know but look! It's in a noose!" Silver said as he jokingly put it around his neck. Gold chuckled. Silver laughed and went to take off the rope, he ended up slipping. Silver gasped for air, he tore at the rope. Gold was shocked. He could only watch in horror. Silver looked at Gold with a terrified expression. Red appeared again. "It's hopeless..." He said. It only took a matter of minutes before Silver stopped moving. Gold felt the dizzy and fell to the ground. The laughter was back as Gold's vision faded to black.

**August 14, 12:40 pm**

"...Are you sure you're fine?" Silver asked as he stared at Gold. He was a bit concerned now. Gold had been unnaturally quiet so far. Gold just slowly nodded his head. "Really?" Silver asked with a frown. Again, Gold nodded his head slowly. "Well maybe you're sick. Let's go—" Silver didn't finish talking, his Sneasel ran away from him. "SNEASEL COME BACK!!" Silver yelled as he ran after it. "No! Silver don—" Gold started to shout. It was much too late. There was the familiar sound of screeching metal and Silver's scream. This time it happened quickly. The tears started to stream down Gold's face. Red appeared in Gold's line of sight, through the blurred vision. "I told you it's hopeless!" Red said with a laugh. "...It's hopeless... It's hopeless..." Gold said with a sob. Why did this have to happen?! Why wouldn't it stop?! Gold began to scream, he continued until his throat felt raw and sore. He was tired then and let the darkness take over...

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

"Hey Gold! You're late! How come you're so late?!" Silver asked with an annoyed look on his face. Gold just shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside Silver. "What the hell is your problem?! Can't talk?!" Silver snapped. Gold shook his head before closing his eyes. He just wanted this day to end already and stop repeating...


	5. Continued Hopelessness

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

Silver glared at Gold. "WHAT THE HELL?! CAN'T YOU TALK?! SPEAK!" The redhead screamed. The tears started to sting Gold's eyes, blurring his vision. He didn't know what to say. Silver stood up. "Fine then. If you won't speak I'll just leave!" Silver said sternly before walking away. "Silver don't please..." Gold mumbled. There was the screech of brakes and then a scream. Gold just moaned. _Arceus please just fucking make it stop!_

**August 14, 6:46 am**

Gold just stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what the hell he could do to make this stop. Gold took a deep breath before the tears started to blur his vision. He was starting to feel dizzy. Gold tired to figure out how long this had been going on. Maybe for about five years, give or take a few days. Gold squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _No more please!_

**August 14, 12:30 pm**

"...You're so stupid Gold." Silver hissed. "But it's true! I'm serious! We're stuck in this endless cycle!" Gold shouted. Silver just scoffed before getting up. "You're crazy! I just can't believe you!" Silver snapped.

_The same two days, stuck on repeat. Please make them stop. I just can't take it!_

"I just can't believe such a silly thing Gold. I just..." Silver stopped and looked at Gold with a sad look in his eyes. "I just can't..." Gold frowned before grabbing Silver's arm. "Please Silver. Don't...!"

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

The endless loops was starting to drive Gold crazy. He couldn't stand it. Every single day Silver died, it didn't matter what Gold did, Silver always died. So many different ways Silver had been killed. "...Gold...?" Silver asked softly. Gold looked at the other and tilted his head. "Yes?" "Are you okay? You seem... Kind of... Out of it." Silver mumbled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it Silver. You know, they're making a Proteam Omega movie." Gold said as he kicked at a rock. "Really? That's awesome! We should totally watch it when it comes out!" Silver exclaimed. "It comes out tomorrow." Gold replied. "Then promise me you'll see it with me!" Silver squealed. Gold nodded his head.

**August 15, 6:46 pm**

"Silver please stay safe." Gold whispered. "Huh? Stay safe? What are you tal—" There was the screech of brakes. Gold stood frozen, there was a truck headed right for them. "MOVE GOLD!" Silver screamed as he shoved the other away. Gold was thrown out of the way, he looked back and watched as the truck hit Silver. "DAMMIT! NO! SILVER!" Gold screamed. Red had appeared once again. "It's destiny." Red said. Gold felt the dizziness hit and he started to cry. Then the darkness fell again.

**August 14, 8:49 am**

Gold stared at the wall. How come Silver did that? It didn't make sense. Why would Silver just shove Gold out of the way without even caring for his own safety? It made no sense. Gold had tried to figure this out for hours and he just couldn't come up with any idea that made sense. Maybe it was destiny, maybe Silver was just destined to die. Maybe.... Maybe Gold should just let him be...


	6. The Mocking Heat

**August 14, 12:30 pm**

It was destined to happen. Gold just couldn't stop it. It had to happen. Gold stared at the ground. "Are you okay Gold?" Silver asked as he frowned. "...I'm fine." Gold replied as he got up. "Let's go grab something to eat." Gold said in a hollow voice. Silver frowned again but agreed.

"Why so down Gold?" Silver asked. Gold didn't reply as he pressed the button. He waited for the light to change to red before starting to walk. Silver followed behind him. "Hello? You going to fucking answer me?!" Silver snapped. Suddenly Gold heard a horn honking. He glanced up and saw it was still time to cross the street, so why the hell— Silver shoved Gold to the sidewalk. Gold was about to yell something when he saw the truck hit Silver. _Again. Again. Fucking why? Fucking why? FUCKING WHY?!_ Gold didn't even bother to cry this time. Red had appeared in his line of sight again. "You can't do anything..." Gold's vision started to blur, but he wasn't crying. The mocking heat was the last thing Gold heard before passing out.

**August 15, 6:58 am**

Gold jumped out of bed. He was going to put a end to this one way or another. Silver was going to die either way. So why wouldn't this loop end?! Gold quickly sent the other a message before heading downstairs. _Same fucking repeat, same fucking thing that just won't end._ Gold waited for the reply...

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

"You really seem grouchy today. What's wrong?" Silver asked. "It's the same fucking thing every single fucking day, well not exactly the same fucking thing but close enough. This fucking thing won't stop and I'm fucking annoyed!" Gold snapped. Silver was confused. "What are you talking about? I don—" Silver didn't get to finish before Gold punched him in the face. "YOU CAN JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY AND STAY DEAD! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DIE THEN STAY DEAD!" Gold screamed. Silver was utterly confused. "Gold I—" Silver started to say. "If these days keep on repeating I'll go crazy. Please, stay dead this time. I know I can't fucking save you." Gold hissed.

**August 15, 4:30 pm**

"You're really making no sense. And you totally had no right to punch me." Silver stated. "Okay, so if I didn't have no right to punch you then you had no right to give me a damn black eye!" Gold snapped. "Revenge? Sorry. Totally had to pay you back." Silver replied. "I say you need to just stop." Gold growled. "Oh just shut up already. I think  _you_ need some rest. I'm serious. You're making no sense." Silver said with a frown. Gold rubbed his head. "If you been through what I've been through you'd be making no sense either." Gold muttered with a chuckle. "Okay, stop that. You're creeping me out." Silver whined.

**August 15, 7:46 pm**

Gold stared out at the street. This time Silver had lasted the longest, but he couldn't escape fate. Too bad. Gold just stared at the sight in front of him. "You're stupid. So stupid. Why didn't you listen? You never listen. You're always doing your own thing. I'm just so mad... I just hope it finally end to—" Gold paused. There was Red. Took him long enough. "Not good enough." Red hissed. The mocking laughter came back. Gold let out a hiss before the world started to spin again. It'd continue again and again. This would probably continue for more years, exactly what Gold didn't want...

**August 14, 12:30 pm, Year 6**

"...Urgh... This story is so stupid. Never ending. I'm going to go crazy..." Gold muttered. "I think you're already crazy. You're talking to yourself." Silver pointed out. "Just shut up! You don't know anything I've been through for the past six fucking years! It's been six fucking years! The same two damn days repeating! And it always ends the same. You always die and I just can't stop it! And the damn heat and the damn mocking laughter and I just—" Gold didn't even get to finish before Silver punched him. "Just shut up moron. Will you knock it off? If you want to sound so crazy I suggest going to the hospital." Silver stated. "You're the one who needs to go to the hospital! How is it that you die and then the times just goes back?! How is it that you've died for six years straight and the times resets to the same two damn days?! This loop is driving me fucking crazy!" Gold snapped. Silver sighed. "Seriously, if you're going to sound this crazy I suggest going to the hospital. You need help." "I don't need help. You need help."

**August 14, 5:30 pm**

"Are you going to continue following me or something?" Silver asked in an annoyed tone. "Yes. I need to see how you're going to die this time. I mean... I've seen you die a number of ways. Getting hit by a truck, hanging, shooting, drowning, stabbing... A lot of different ways. I just... I'm interested in seeing how you die this time." Gold answered. "Okay... You're really sounding crazy. I think we're going to see a doctor." Silver replied in a slightly concerned tone. "I'm fine. You're just not fine." Gold said in a flat tone. "...Seriously, knock it off. You're kind of creeping me out." Silver stated. "...Let's see what death happens this time. Maybe fire, or maybe you'll get hit by a falling object, maybe even choking." "Gold! Cut it out!"

**August 14, 10:15 pm**

"You haven't died yet. Why?" Gold asked. Silver just frowned. "I really don't understand what you're saying. I really think you need to see a doctor. Let's go to the hospital." Silver said as he grabbed Gold's hand. Gold just pulled away. "I've tried so fucking hard. I can't save you and it hurts. If I can't do anything but watch you die then I rather not see you at all." Gold mumbled. "Gold please stop. I think you ne—" Silver didn't get to finish speaking before a shot rang out. Gold just stared at the redhead. "I'm sorry. I just can't help you. I'm sorry." Gold whispered. Silver just stared at Gold with wide eyes. Why the hell did he...?! Silver tried to get something out but didn't have a chance to before Gold pulled the trigger.

**August 15, 9:34 am**

"Please tell me the loop has ended. I just can't..." Gold mumbled as he turned on his computer. He searched through his messages and suddenly saw one from Silver. "No! No! NO! Fuck! I thought—" Gold stopped and bit his lip. He should have known. Him killing Silver wouldn't stop this. Nothing would. He thought he heard the mocking laughter again. Gold looked closer at the message. There was something off about it. Was that a... Goodbye?! Gold's eyes widen. The mocking laughter got louder. "Look what you've done now!" Red shouted. Gold was feeling lightheaded. Was this all because he killed Silver the other day? When the time reset, did Silver somehow remember it? Was it all his fault? Gold's vision soon turned completely black as he fell to the floor.

**August 14, 12:30 pm**

The same two days, they kept on repeating. Why? Why wouldn't it stop? It made no sense. It started with a truck and so far it had ended with a suicide. What the hell was going on?! Gold rubbed his head. Silver just stared at him. "...Something wrong?" Silver asked. Gold just shook his head. His body was now trembling. He can't take it. He knew sometime within the next 12 hours Silver would be dead. "...Are you sick?" Silver asked in a worried tone. Gold shook his head again before blinking back tears. No matter what he did it always ended the same. Silver died and then it'd repeat. Gold hated it. "...Let's go."

**August 14, 5:56 pm**

Again. Again. The stupid truck again. Gold felt the tears sting his eyes. "Dammit Silver... Dammit... Why did you have to do that?!" Gold hissed before falling to his knees. So far the heat had decided to mock him, Red mocked him, the heat mocked him, even  _Silver_ mocked him. Gold closed his eyes and waited for it to reset.


	7. Trying Again

**August 15, 12:30 pm, Year 7**

Seven fucking years. This had been going on for seven fucking years. Gold was really starting to get annoyed. Maybe if he just stayed home Silver would be safe. Not matter what had happen Gold vowed to not see Silver die again. Gold noticed that he had a message. He read it and sighed. Silver was wondering where he was. No surprise there.

**August 15, 2:30 pm**

Gold stared at the TV. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Silver was in trouble! Gold let out a choked cry before running out the door. He had to help him!

**August 15, 3:00 pm**

Gold reached out his hand to grab Silver. Gold could hear Silver's choked sobs. "No Silver. Please don't. No. Please. Don't worry." Gold said softly. Silver continued to cry. Gold held onto Silver's hand. He hadn't come in time and this was his fault. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. When you didn't show up I decided to go and do something else. I didn't know. I'm sorry..." Silver sobbed. Gold continued to hold his hand. "...It's okay..." Gold whispered. After a few more minutes Silver grew silent. Gold saw Red. "...It's all in vain."

**August 14, 12:30 pm**

Gold stared up at the sky. He wasn't too sure about what to do this time. So many time had passed since this loop started. It had been about 7 and a half years. Gold looked over to Silver who was petting Sneasel. "...Silver. Let's go." Gold said softly. Silver was a bit startled but agreed and returned Sneasel to his Pokéball. Gold grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him around. There was just so much that Gold wanted to do. He wanted to protect Silver at all costs.

**August 14, 2:43 pm**

"I'm not too sure about what I want to do with myself. I mean... I want to be able to... Spend time with you yet... Do my own thing. Y'know what I'm saying?" Gold asked. Silver nodded his head. Spending time with you is fun and all but sometimes it's better to do our own things." Silver replied. Gold smiled before grabbing the rice. "Okay let's do this~" Gold said excitedly. Silver nodded and picked up his chopsticks. "Okay now you have to hold it li—" Silver didn't get to finish. There was a gurgled sound before Gold felt something sticky and wet splatter onto him. Gold looked up and screamed. In Silver's neck was a pair of chopsticks. Gold felt dizzy and the world began to spin. "...I—" Gold spotted Red, he snickered. "You can't stop it."

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

Gold sighed and looked at Silver. Each day. This usually marked the time where Silver and Gold met up. And of course, within the next 12 hours Silver would be dead. Silver reached out his hand and took Gold's. "Gold. I just feel like... There's something wrong with today... I'm... I'm scared..." Silver whispered. It was so weird, so unusual to see Silver looked so frightened. The redhead's face was pale and clammy. He looked almost... White. Gold looked at Silver. Seeing that the other was scared was hard for Gold to see. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Gold whispered.

**August 15, 5:16 pm**

Gold gripped Silver's hand tightly. "...Don't hurt us. I'll give you all my money but please don't hurt us." Gold said. The gunman looked at the two young teen. "Give me your money right now or I'll shoot!" He shouted. Gold released Silver's hand and dug into his bag to pull out some money. "Here. Just take it. Don't hurt us." Gold said as he handed it over. "That all you got? You have to have more!" The gunman shouted. "...No. We don't have anymore. So just leave us alone." Silver stated. "Shut up you brat!" The gunman shouted. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Silver's eyes widened. His sweater now had a small hole in it, with red starting to appear around it. "SILVER!" Gold screamed as the gunman ran away. Gold was upset now. He had tried really hard this time. He had tired his best. Gold sobbed softly before the world started to spin again.

**August 14, 6:47 pm**

"Today was a good day." Silver said with a smile. Gold nodded his head. "Yea. I'm happy I got to spend it with you." "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Silver said with a grin. Silver moved towards the street, as he stepped off the sidewalk he turned and waved to Gold. Gold's eyes widened as as car came speeding from around the corner. "SILVER NO!" Gold screamed as the car stuck his friend. Gold fell to his knees and cried. _I've tried so hard... I've tried my best and it's not enough..._


	8. The Endless Haze

**August 14, 12:30 pm, Year 8**

_Eight years, eight fucking years had passed since this first started. Eight fucking years and I still can't escape._ Gold thought bitterly. "I was really excited..." Silver mumbled. "Huh? Excited for what?" Gold asked as he frowned slightly. "I heard they're making a Proteam Omega movie, it's coming out in two days and... I don't have any money to see it." Silver said softly. Gold smiled at the other. "I'll pay for you to go Silver. I know how much you like Proteam Omega." Gold replied. Silver stared up at the other and grinned. "Thanks!"

**August 14, 8:42 pm**

_If I say I'm sorry would this all stop?_ Gold stared at the burning building. He had only left for a few minutes. So how the hell did this happen? Gold shook his head. This just couldn't be happening. "It can't be stopped..." Came a familiar mocking voice. "Oh shut up Red! I'll stop it someday! I'll save Silver and this will end!" Gold shouted. Red smirked and shook his head. "It's destiny."

**August 15, 12:38 pm**

"You want do what?" Silver asked with a frown. "I wanna say I'm sorry." Gold replied. "But you don't need to! You have no reason to say you're sorry!" Silver protested. "Well... I'm sorry Silver. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I couldn—" Gold didn't get to even finish speaking. "STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SAYING THEY'RE SORRY! IF ANYONE NEED TO SAY SORRY IT'S ME!" Silver shouted. Gold was shocked. What was even going on? "I'm sorry for being so mean, I'm sorry for never listening to you, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused and I'm sorry for causing you pain!" Silver said as he choked back a sob. Gold didn't say anything. He just hugged Silver as he cried.

**August 14, 1:58 pm**

The endless repeats. It was so annoying, it was just too much. Gold just sighed. He had been trying his best. It had been at least 3104.56 days of this haze. Gold was just getting annoyed. He held Silver's hand tightly. "Come on. Let's go over here." Gold said as he led him towards a mall. "What are we doing in here?" Silver asked, slightly relieved to be out of the heat. "It's safe in here." Gold replied. "What?" Silver asked with a frown. "Nothing."

**August 14, 4:23 pm**

"Be careful Silver. You're leaning over too far." Gold snapped. "Am not!" Silver yelled back as he attempted to lean over the railing even farther. "I swear you're going to fall!" Gold yelled. "But I'm no—" Silver started to say before he lost his balance and tumbled down. "SILVER! NO!" Gold screamed as he raced over to where the redhead was. He heard a crack and looked down. Blood was pooling around where Silver had landed on his head. Gold back away and started to cry.

**August 15, 6:47 pm**

Another failure. Gold couldn't stop it. He tried his best but it wasn't enough. He stared at the ground, the blood had reached over where he was standing now. He just wanted to cry. This wasn't fair...

**August 14, 7:58 pm**

"I'm getting tired of this! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Gold screamed at Red. There was the damn mocking laughter again. "ANSWER ME ARCEUS DAMMIT!" Gold screamed. People were staring at him and he just didn't care. "TELL ME ABOUT WHY YOU'RE HERE!! TELL ME!" Gold begged as the tears started to stream down his face. Red shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you ask  _him_ that?" Red suggested before Gold blacked out.

**August 15, 11:40 pm**

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Gold screamed as he held Silver's limp body in his arms. "I almost saved you... I almost saved you. Why...? Why...?" Gold sobbed. This had to end sometime.  _Anytime_. Just soon. Just soon...


	9. 3287.18 Days

__

**August 15, 12:30 pm, 9th Year**

Nine fucking years. 3287.18 fucking days. The cycle had felt like it had been going on forever. So many times Gold had seen Silver die and he was sick of it. Gold had been trying to figure out what he was doing wrong, what was making the time reset. Having to remember all 3287.18 days was hard. It made him feel sick. There was something inside him that made he want to ask Silver something... Something important...

**August 15, 5:56 pm**

Gold wanted to laugh and cry. Here it was again. It happened again and again and again and again and again... There was no end in sight. And he was just so fucking sick of it. Gold hated it so much. He just fucking hated it. The tears started to stream down.  _Why won't it fucking stop?_

**August 14, 3:36 pm**

Gold covered his ears. He didn't want to hear any of this anymore. He was just so pissed off and annoyed. Nothing was going right. He couldn't take it. "You weren't supposed to die..." Gold mumbled as he fell to his knees. It was like a knife in his chest. He couldn't take it. He started to scream, he just couldn't help it. "JUST LET THIS FUCKING STOP!"

**August 15, 12:59 pm**

"I'm so done with this. Silver... I just... Please." Gold whispered. "What the hell are you talking about?" Silver asked with a frown. The same fucking words, the same fucking words for nine fucking years. The same damn frown... "I'd be damned if you don't fucking know what this shit is really about! You're going to fucking die again and I can't take it! I fucking can't take it! I'll go fucking crazy! If you die one more ti—" Gold didn't get to finish. Silver had ended up kissing Gold. "Will you stop being so crazy Gold? It's really annoying." Silver said. Gold just couldn't help but cry. Within the next 11 hours Silver would be dead.

**August 15, 2:56 pm**

"You've been so emotional today, are you okay?" Silver asked as he frowned. The same damn frown. Why did Silver always have to frown?! "I'm fine. I'm just so... Worried... Maybe I'm happy... Or maybe I'm just crazy. I'm not sure. With the endless haze I'm never sure what to expect. Like... If I'm supposed to expect to have a half day with you or just a few minutes. I never know. Like am I supposed to expect a completely normal death or a bizarre one. It's driving me so fucking crazy." Gold said with a half-ass laugh. "Okay then..." Silver said, regretting he asked anything. "I swear that I'm not making this shit up to sound crazy. I'm being 100% serious." Gold stated. "Yea, sure. Whatever. Where should we go next?" Silver asked. "Doesn't matter. You'll be dead in about... 10 hours."

**August 15, 6:57 pm**

"You're being no fun Gold. Come on and do something." Silver whined. Gold sighed. "No. No. I can't. I'm waiting. I'm waiting for the time. I'm waiting for your death." Gold replied. "Well that's a fucking nice thought. Arceus dammit! Knock it off Gold! I'm getting sick and tired of your crazy talk!" Silver snapped. "Well maybe you should leave!" Gold replied. "Maybe I will!" Silver yelled as he got up and stormed off. "Watch for the damn truck Silver!" Gold yelled. "Wait, what tru—" Silver didn't get to finish speaking before the truck hit him. "Fucking told you. You little shit, you never fucking listen to me."

**August 14, 6:54 pm**

"...Fuck..." Gold muttered. He stared at the ground before feeling the tears sting his eyes. "Again, and again, and again and again... When the hell will this end? Why the fuck does this keep on repeating?!" Gold growled. "DAMMIT RED! TELL ME HOW TO STOP THIS!" Gold screamed. Red only shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help you..."

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

Gold just banged his head against the swing set. "Hey...! Gold stop that!" Silver yelled as he grabbed the other's shoulders. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FUCKING SICK OF THIS! ALWAYS REPEATING! THIS IS _YOUR_ FUCKING FAULT!!" Gold screeched. "What the hell?! What are you talking about? I don't understand! Will you knock this off?!" Silver snapped. "Nine fucking years. It keeps on repeating. This loop won't end. I just can't stand it! This is your damn fault!" Gold hissed. "Gold cut it out!"

**August 15, 5:46 pm**

"The same fucking shit. Just stuck on repeat. I can't stand this. I can't handle it. Every single day, every single time. The ending never changes." Gold whispered. The mocking laughter rang out. "OH JUST SHUT UP RED!" Gold snapped.

**August 14, 7:45 pm**

"Silver please stop. Stop please." Gold begged. "I have to go home Gold. I just can't stay here all night. I have to go now." Silver said in a slightly annoyed voice. "No please don't. You're going to—" Gold stopped and bit his lip. The tears were starting to blur his vision. Silver just looked at him with a confused look on his face. "I'm going to what? I don't understand what you're saying." Silver stated. "Watch out for the falling pipes." Gold said flatly. "Watch out for the wh—" Silver didn't get to finish before he was impaled. "Stupid..."

**August 15, 12:36 pm**

"....I'm not too sure. I don't know Silver." Gold whispered softly. "Not sure about what? About going to see a movie?" Silver asked as he petted his Sneasel. "Yea, I'm not sure about seeing a movie. I'm just not sure about anything at the moment." Gold replied. Silver just frowned. "Gold I just think that yo—" Silver started to say before Sneasel ran off. "WAIT SNEASEL! COME BACK!" Silver screamed. "Oi! Don't worry Silver he'll be back." Gold said. "But Gold...! I've had him since I was a child! I can't let him run off." Silver protested. "Well then let me go get him." Gold stated. Silver just punched Gold before heading out after Sneasel, running onto the street. "Oi! Silver wait for the—" Gold stopped before he was finished talking. Much to his horror Silver had run out before the light had even turned yellow. The sound of screeching metal hit Gold's ears. He heard what sound like a scream and then there was nothing else. Gold felt frozen. This was just like this first time. Just like that first day. The world started to spin before Gold blacked out.

**August 14, 3:43 pm**

Gold sat with his head in his hands, the tears were streaming down. He couldn't handle it anymore. "...Silver... Why? Why? WHY? FUCKING WHY?!" Gold screamed before he ended up getting up and punching the truck driver in the face. "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM?! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!" Gold screeched. The tears blurred his vision as he continued to attack the driver. Gold screamed and punched until he finally passed out.


	10. The End?

**August 15, 6:45 am, Year 10**

Ten years. 3652.42 days. The same thing repeating over and over. There had to be a way to end this. Gold had tried his best to figure out how to end it. The loop had to end, there had to be something to stop it. Gold still couldn't figure it out. He tried his best to think. It took a few hours before Gold finally came up with an idea. It was probably the only way...

**August 15, 12:30 pm**

"Fuck...! Dammit Sneasel! Come back!" Silver screamed as his Pokémon ran off. Silver jumped up and ran out into the street. Gold was right behind him. Just as the truck came around Gold pushed Silver out of the way, letting the truck hit him instead. Silver stared at the other with wide eyes, a look of horror on his face. Gold saw Red. "Serves you right." He said with a sneer. Gold tried his best to smile. _It was the only way... The only way..._

"GOLD PLEASE NO! DON'T DIE!!" Silver screamed as he held the other in his arms. Gold looked up at the redhead. "I love you..." Gold whispered. "I love you too... You can't die... Please don't die..." Silver said as he choked back a sob. "...Don't worry... It'll be fine..."

**August 14, 5:14 am**

Silver sat up in his bed, the tears were streaming down. Sneasel jumped into his lap. Silver petted his Pokémon as he choked back a sob. "I guess I failed again..." Silver muttered over and over again as Sneasel attempted to comfort his trainer. "...Lost him again, my hundredth try... Our future isn't written. I won't let you die... If only... If only I had more time..." Silver whispered as Blue looked at him with a smirk.


End file.
